Lego Universe The Past Wars!
Prologue of Episode 1: Charged Up Last time The Darkitect stole all the Imagination Charges and corrupted them into Maelstrom Charges and a mysterious figure spoke to them about Maelstrom Bombs but what is their plan and who is that person? Episode 1: Charged Up Part 1 "Murgle!" Yelled the Darkitect. "Where is here?" "I'm right here sir." Said Murgle Blotch. "Send the transmission to ED-902's Ship!" Commanded the Darkitect. "Yes Sir!" Yelled Murgle. Later in the Sentinel Ship they hacked the message to their systems. "Hmm it says Drop the charges.........then begin..........vasion. HUH?!" Said Ruthy. "Epsilon do you know anything about this message?" "No. How about you?" Said Epsilon Starcracker. "I know I'll send it to my brother in the Assembly Faction." Said Ruthy. *BEEP!* "Message Sent." *BEEP!* "Its back. Its more decoded. Hmm." Drop the charges......Nimbus Station then begin........vasion. I'll send it to my brother Sharpie Thunderflare in the Venture League. *BEEP!* "Message Sent." *BEEP!* "Ok hey there is a note with it but the message says Drop the charges.......Nimbus Station then begin the invasion. Also the note says send it to Jw1709 of the Paradox. Hmm nothing to lose." *BEEP!* "Message Sent." *BEEP!* "It says Drop the charges then maelstrom bombs on Nimbus Station then begin the invasion. Oh no! they are going to bomb Nimbus Station! Episode 1: Charged Up Part 2 The Death of Murgle Blotch! "Guys do you read me?!" Said Ruthy. "This is an emergency!" "Listen go to Nimbus Station and evacuate everyone the Maelstrom are going to bomb Nimbus Station!" "K!" Said Sharpie! "Ok!" Said Her Brother in the Assembly! "Ok!" Said Her Brother Igniter2 of Paradox! "Yes!" Said Me! Later after the Bombing! "Oh no! What are we gonna do?! Said Sharpie!" "We can fight against them!" Said Ruthy! "K!" Said Everyone Else! Wave 1 1 Stromling............................. Total Damage needed 1. "YAH! Chalk one up for me!" Said Sharpie! "Oh come on that was mine!" Said Me! "Guys enough fighting there will be more later!" Next Day........................... Wave 2 1 Stromling Mech. Total Damage needed 3. "OW!" I Said! "Dont worry I'll save you! "said Igniter2! "Grr." I said. Next Day.......................... Wave 3 1 Dark Spiderling. Total Damage needed 15. "*SCREAMS IN FEAR!* It it it's a bug!" I yelled! "Don't Worry I Got it!" Yelled Ruthy! Next Day Wave 4 1 Hammer Stromling. Total Damage needed 5. "Hi-YAH!" I Yelled! "Hey guys we are doing pretty good now!" Said Ruthy. Next Day Wave 5 5 Stromlings Total Damage needed 5. "Take that and that!" I yelled and i smashed 2 of the others smashed the rest! "See I told you guys!" Said Ruthy! Next Day Wave 6: 6 Stromling Mechs Total Damage needed 18. "Ok this is tougher but I'll take it." Said Sharpie! Next Day Wave 7: Murgle Blotch Total Damage needed 35. "Lets get him!" Said Ruthy! "Its Time for his Demise!" "K!" Said Sharpie. "Our mentor might not of been good but we are!" Me and Igniter Said! After a few slashes, pokes, and blasts Murgle died on that spot. Later that day on the maelstrom bomber X-2 "Ah... Yes.... You'll get info from them right?" asked the Darkitect. "Yes. I better get my share. Remember I get 2oo,ooo coins and The Imagination Nexus is yours." Said the mysterious figure. Episode 2: The Battle of Nimbus Station Part 1 of 3 Last time they killed Murgle Blotch and now back to the show! In Avant Gardens